


I'd Kill For Your Happiness

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Character Death, Debra Morgan's Potty Mouth, Explicit Language, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far would Dexter go just to see Debra happy? The things he would do for her as he feelings become more intimate, the things that would happen to anyone who hurt her. Based off the new Dexter season 8 promo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hardest of Hearts

Debra's POV

I was a dumbass coming to meet this guy, El Sapo, in general, especially with everything going on. I was dragging myself home, practically limping. I reached my door crashing against it, bursting into tears, as the pains in my body grew stronger. I gripped at my stomach, the blood soaking through my shirt onto my trembling hands. I didn't have anyone now. I lost myself, and I lost the one person who was always there for me. I gasped in pain as I moved, and my back was aching. I felt like I broke every bone in my body. Everything he did. I was thrown against a wall, kicked without being able to catch a single breath, cut with the sharpest of knives. I can't do this without Dexter. I can't live without him. I slammed my head against the door, my sobs growing louder as I pulled my knees to my chest. I felt the door open, and I fell back willingly. Dexter caught me before I hit the ground, and I looked up at him. My eyes were red-stricken, wet with tears, mascara running down my face.   
"Deb! Oh my god! What the he- Deb!" he cried out, helping me up off the ground.   
"Ahh, fuck, stop, stop, stop, stop!" I screamed in pain, remaining on the ground. He dropped down next to me on his knees.  
"Deb, what the hell happened to you?!" he asked frantically, wanting to help in every way possible. I just continued to cry, holding my arms out toward him. He took me in his arms, and I buried my face into his neck.   
"Dex, just-ow, fuck!" I sobbed loudly into his neck, crying hysterically.   
"Deb, I need to know who did this, because believe me, they will pay for it." he said, rubbing my back gently. I sighed against his touch in between the loud cries.   
"Just, he-help me, Dex." I cried out again. He picked me up gently, carrying me over to the couch. "Ahh, fuck, ow!" I continued to cry.   
"Deb, I'm so sorry." He ran into my bathroom, bringing out a first-aid kit, then running to the fridge for an ice pack. He sat next to me, pulling me into his lap. I cringed in pain at every touch. This pain was so fucking unbearable. If this is what hell feels like, then I'm in it. "Deb, where does it hu-oh god!" he cut himself off when he saw the blood dripping through my shirt. He began unbuttoning my shirt to find a cut going from my hip up to the middle of my stomach, surrounded by bruises that were purple and brown. I had blood dripping down my lip and onto my pants. The right side of my face was already starting to bruise from the mutiple hits. He quickly seated to the cut, dabbing it as softly as he could. I gripped onto his leg tighter, cringing at the feeling of the towel across the open wound.   
"Fuck. Damn it!" I cringed out once more, until he covered the open cut with bandaging. He continuously wrapped it around my back and stomach. Once he cut the bandaging, he buttoned my shirt back up. He grabbed the ice pack, holding it against my back. He kept his arms wrapped like walls around me, being protective barriers. I turned my head, leaning into his chest.   
"Thank you." I mumbled softly into his chest. He pressed a light kiss to my head.   
"Deb, you're safe now. I've got you." he whispered softly into my hair. I turned my head to look up at him, his eyes watery. He began to stroke the bruised side of my face, lightly, with the pad of his thumb. "Deb, I'm so sorry." Something overcame me, and my lips were crushed against his.   
"Deb, stop." he pushed away gently. I looked at him, despair in my eyes. He still didn't want this. "Yo-you still love me?"   
"God, Dex, I.. shit, I'm still in love with you!" I sobbed to him.   
"Even after everything I put you through? Everything you did for me?"  
"Are you kidding me, fucker? That's the reason I did everything I did it all. I couldn't look at myself if I ever did anything to hurt you. You're really all I have. I know I'm fucked up for that, but-" his lips cut me off.  He didn't pull away, like last time. He accepted me. I felt his tongue flicker across my bloody lip, cleaning the blood away. The kiss tasted of sweetness and blood.   
"Tell me who did this to you." he whispered against my lips, bringing our foreheads together.   
"That asshole, El Sapo." I whispered lightly. He pulled away again, taking my hands in his, staring at me in upset.   
"Why the hell would you go see him? Deb, he could've killed you!" he yelled, broken-voiced. I could see in his eyes, for the first time, true upset. His eyes looked watery as if he were about to cry. He never cried, unless he truly cared. I began to stroke his cheek lightly, and he squeezed my free hand tighter.   
"Dex, I'm not going anywhere. You've been there for me, I'm going to be there for you." I smiled reassuringly at him. He looked back up, standing as well. He grabbed hold of my hands again, lightly guiding me to my room. He lifted the covers of the bed, sliding in next to me. He pulled the covers back over us both, moving his arm around my body, his fingers splayed across my stomach. I placed my own hand over his.   
"I'm sorry, Deb." he whispered in my ear, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead, and I drifted off to sleep before I could say anymore. 


	2. This love

"Don't fucking do this, dick-breath!" I screamed out. I was strapped to a chair, my brother, lying on a kill table just like the many other victims of his Dark Passenger. There El Sapo stood above him. He walked over, swinging at my face.  
"Shut up, you stupid bitch! Don't make me beat your ass like I did last time!"  
"Fuck off!" I yelled back. He pulled out a knife at that moment, sending it right into my stomach. I screamed bloody murder as the knife went directly into the cut I already had. I felt tears stream down my eyes, as the pain became unbearable.   
"NO! Stop hurting her! Come to me, motherfucker." Dexter yelled out, trying to break out of the plastic. He grabbed my face tightly and began to whisper in my ear.   
"You're next, you little whore. Let's watch big brother and lover Dexter die." I pulled away, more tears falling off my cheeks. He began to walk over to Dexter, holding the knife above his heart.  
"NO!" I began to sob loudly, as the was plunged into his chest. "NO! No, no, no! Oh my fucking god, Dex!!" I screamed so loud, I near lost my voice, and the tears were pouring from my eyes now. That was my brother, the man I loved, who just died right in front of my eyes. It should've been me damn it. I saw Dexter head fly back to say the words that almost wouldn't come out.   
"De-Deb, I l-l-love y-ou." he choked out his last words.   
"I love you too, Dex." I sobbed out, hysterically. I felt my body go into complete shock, and I completely broke down as I lost the one thing that had any importance to me. I lost him. It's my fucking fault he's gone. I'm never going to see him again. If there is a God, a heaven and hell, I sure as shit wouldn't go to heaven for what I've done. "Oh my god!" I screamed out, feeling more pain and hurt than I ever have before in my fucked up, crazy life. This was the end we saw. It wasn't me finding my brother, the serial killer. It wasn't finding the monster inside myself that shot Laguerta. That made me compromise everything about myself I ever cared about. It was this. That was the beginning of the end. There are no new beginnings for us. El Sapo smiled so wide, I could kick his fucking nuts down his throat if I was able to free myself. I began to fight the chair and rope, trying to get out.   
"Fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU! You motherfucker! I hope you rot and burn in hell for everything!" I screamed out, directly at El Sapo. He became furious running over and stabbing the knife into my chest. I cringed while screaming in pain. This is something I deserved.   
"I'll see you in hell then, bitch." he said, evilly, then everything faded away.


	3. She will be loved

"Dex!" I woke up, screaming, tears running down my face. I had a tight hold on my chest, where I dreamed the knife went. I sighed in relief, but began to cry again. The nightmare where I watched my own brother die in front of. The first and last time he truly told me 'I love you' and meant it. He was more to me. I wanted everything to be clear to him. That one simple kiss could've meant nothing to him when it was the world to me. I realized he wasn't there, and I began to worry even more. "Dex!" I heard a slight creak of the door, and I reached for the gun still sitting on my side table, holding it in position.   
"Deb.." I heard a whisper and lowered the gun, realizing Dex was back. I breathed out a huge sigh of of relief, still sobbing. I jumped up, running from the bed to him, and embracing him so tightly, I felt I was squeezing the life out of him. He hugged me back with the same desire."Jesus fuck, Dex! Where the hell were you? God, I thought I lost you again!" I continued to sob hysterically into his shoulder. He didn't answer. He just pulled out a clear, little rectangular shape from his pocket, handing it to me.   
"Dex, is this?" I asked as I pulled away to see his face.   
"El Sapo?" he said. I nodded in response. "Yes." he answered my nod, as I stared at him sincerely. He slowly moved his head closer in toward mine, pressing a sweet kiss to my lips. I pressed myself closer to him, taking the moment in.   
"Deb, I want to keep you safe. You know I would do anything in order to do that, right? You asked me if I'm capable of love, well I am, but only you." I placed the slide on the side table and turned back around, capturing his face in my hands, pulling him down to my lips. He kissed me back with the same desperation. I began dragging him back with me, and I pulled his body completely atop of myself then, devouring his mouth.   
"Dex, want you," I moaned out to him, "want you so bad." I began unbuttoning his pants, pulling them down swiftly. His hands mimicked mine, but came to a hault when he came to my wound.   
"Deb, are you su-" I pressed my lips back to his.   
"You won't hurt me. I want this." I breathed, heavily.   
"I want this, too." he moaned out in response.  
"Then stop asking, and fuck me." I said sarcastically. He smiled, now practically ripping the shirt and bra away from my body. I ripped his shirt away from his body. I felt his mouth make its way down my body, kissing one side then the other, nipping his way down my stomach to my hipbones, in appreciation. Suddenly, I feel his mouth where I wanted it, and I'm crying out desperate little mewls.   
"Oh, fuck, Dexter!" I cried out, uncontrollably as he worked me to the edge. I can feel my legs shaking, trembling from the feeling, which is sweeter than heaven, and hotter than hell. I'm wrapping my legs around his head then, whispering how much I love him over and over again. I'm panting when I fist my hands into his short, curly hair and pulled.   
"I swear to fuck Dex, if you don't fuck me- Dex..oh god!" I cried out to him as he thrust into me, my nails digging into his broad shoulders. I shuddered with pleasure, watching his muscles work, and the things he did to me. I gasped a little loudly as I wrapped my legs around his waist, tighter, my calves digging into the back of his toned thighs. I tangled my fingers into his hair, bringing his mouth back to mine.   
"Deb, I love you." he said, as he stared into my eyes.   
"Dex-oh fuck- I love you." I didn't know whether that night was a sweet dream, or some sick, twisted, yet beautiful fantasy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love!


End file.
